Chapter 4: The King of Moebius
(Meanwhile at Station Square, a Regime vehicle stops in that area as we see Scourge driving it with a dead Regime officer at the passenger seat) Scourge: Thanks for the ride. You're okay. (Pauses as if he's talking to him] Are you sure the old gang lives around here? again You might be right... Here they could be dead. (Pause again but this time he pretends to make a surprise gasps] Law-abiding?! Bite your tongue! [Scourge gets out of the Regime vehicle while Shadow looks at him from above. Scourge looks around and sees a graffiti of his face and name) COOL! Looks like my legacy is still going on in this world...(hears footsteps from behind and sees Shadow going towards him but Scourge manages to punch him in the gut) Bam! Serves you right! (sees Shadow getting up) Where are you going? The party is just getting started! Shadow: Shut it, yo-(grunts) Scourge: What's wrong? Your stomach acting up?... How about broken legs to go with it! (Stage 1: Scourge the Hedgehog vs. Shadow the Hedgehog! Begin!) (Scourge wins their rematch) Scourge: And now, my "Sonic" black counterpart... Time to end this! (Scourge is about to kill Shadow until he sees Enerjak and Alicia Acorn, also known as Anti-Sally, coming this way) Scourge: The moment of death can wait.(pins Shadow to the ground, hitting his head) See ya, Black Hog.(turns around and runs to a corner and sees Enerjak and Alicia coming towards Shadow) Enerjak(Regime): Shadow. It's been a while. Alicia(Regime): On your feet. Let's go. Shadow: I don't think so-(gets knocked out by Enerjak when he punched his face, while Scourge watches) Scourge: Dang! I don't even have my phone with me. I could have put this on Youtube and get millions. (Back at Regime HQ, Sonic is controlling Chaos, making sure the device is working) Sonic(Regime): Right foot. (Chaos grunts and stomps with his right foot) Perfect. (sees a hologram of Enerjak appearing) Yes, Knuckles? Enerjak(Regime): Great news, Sonic! We got Shadow. (Despite that Sonic is confuse of how they've captured Shadow, at least the problem was over) Sonic(Regime): I'm on my way. (Back at Station Square, Enerjak and Regime Alicia Acorn carry the unconscious Shadow and take him away in the sky while Scourge came out of hiding looking at them) Scourge: Ohh, I miss kicking his butt already. Now, where was I before I was-'' Fiona(Insurgency):(coming in) Getting your butt kicked? Scourge:(Sees Fiona in a similar outfit but with tech around her) Fiona? Fiona(Insurgency): That's Fi to you...(walks around him) A little bird told me some creep is dressed like Scourge, fighting a Shadow wannabe. You got the look. The style. And a lot of nerve. What you don't have is the right. (pushes Scourge) Scourge: Son of a-Hey! Fiona(Insurgency): Scourge was a hero! You have no right to take his spotlight! Scourge: Babe! It's me. I'm Scourge! Look, it said it on my jacket. (tries to shows her proof, but Fiona shoots him from behind) Fiona(Insurgency): Not funny, jerk...... No one pretends to be my boyfriend! (Stage 2: Scourge the Hedgehog vs. Fiona Fox(Insurgency)! Begin!) (Scourge defeats Fiona) Scourge: Have we chilled out? Fiona(Insurgency):(''surprised) It's.....you! The way you move.....the way you... Scourge: Kick Ass? Fiona(Insurgency): Well......yeah. Scourge: It's the dark love. You can feel the dark love, right? Fiona(Insurgency): I....feel like myself again. Scourge's dead....but you're... Scourge: This isn't my Station Square....or my world, but I'm Scourge the Hedgehog, babe. Am I your Scourge...Fiona? Fiona(Insurgency):(begins to smile) Babe! (hugs him) Come on! There are some people who want to meet you! (While Fiona walks with Scourge happily while holding Scourge's hand, humming even, the scene changes at Prison Island where Regime Sonic and Regime Amy are walking towards the jail cell where Shadow is being held while multiple Regime guards form a line to greet them. Inside the jail, Enerjak has Shadow locked up in chains on his arms and legs.) Enerjak(Regime): Okay, Shadow... Ready for visitors? Want some coffee? (As the door opens, Sonic and Amy enter while Sonic sense through Shadow while he is in shock) Amy Rose(Regime): Nice work, Knuckles. How did you- Sonic(Regime): It's not him. Enerjak(Regime): What? Sonic(Regime): His Chaos Energy matches Shadow's, but his vitals are all wrong. And his scent is different. (walks over to Shadow, seeing his ex-rival eye-to-eye) You're one of the duplicates. Let's talk about why you're here. (Back at Station Square, Scourge'' is standing on top of the stage at the abandoned underground where Fiona and the Anti-Clan are cheering for Scourge and hearing his speech)'' Scourge: Gotta say, this place is Awesome!!! (The crowd cheers for him while Fiona claps for him.) Good members of the Anti-Clan... You know the truth about the New Mobotropolis incident. Sonic killed those people. Then he tried to kill ME. (The crowd starts booing and shows thumbs down about this matter.) ''I admire the work you've done in my name...Disturbances... distractions... General pains in Sonic's spines...(''Some of the members start to laugh about it) But Let's. Think. Bigger. Fiona(Insurgency): Isn't he handsome... Scourge:(Scourge'' moves away from the podium and blows a kiss at Fiona and continues the speech]'' Fi says that Blue made this pill for his thugs. Then Shadow's Insurgents got some. Now we have them too. (shows out the pill) With this, we'll be unstoppable. Invincibility at its finest! (t''he crowd cheers as Scourge takes the pill and swallows it. Scourge then kneels down and asks them to be silent before he finishes his speech.) From this moment on, we'll be more than just thugs or a nuisance. The barking dog will become a rampaging lion. The whoopie cushion, a land mine! Scourge...All hail the King, baby!!! (t''he crowd starts to cheer for him until the walls of break down as Regime soldiers come down shooting everyone. Scourge manages to sucker punch one of the soldiers and toss him down the stage. Suddenly another Regime soldier appears and shoots at Scourge but to both the soldier and Scourge's surprise he is still alive, uninjured) I should be dead. (laughs) Thanks, crazy pill! (As Scourge spindashes to the soldier, hitting him, the two Regime members, Alicia Acorn and E-123 Omega appear. Omega joins the fight while Alicia grabs Scourge's neck by using her Chaos Energy whip and slamming to the ground. Fiona tries to help her boyfriend by shooting Alicia but misses. With no other opinion, she uses a device and sends a distress call to Shadow.) Alicia Acorn(Regime): Back from the grave, Scourge? You should have kept that jacket buried. Scourge: It's not my Sunday's best. But it's nice... and functional(pulls out his gun and shoots Alicia's face but misses, though Alicia drops him and he lands perfectly on the ground.) Alicia(Regime): I'm going to enjoy giving you to Sonic. Scourge: Not tonight, babe. You're getting a headache. (Stage 3: Scourge the Hedgehog vs. Alicia Acorn(Regime)! Begin!) (Scourge defeats his ex-girlfriend) Scourge: Nice face. (thinks then smiles evilly) I wonder how Miles would react once he sees that your face is messed up. (Patting his knife on his hands, Scourge decides to cut her face off. Just then, Regime Omega notices him after taking down one of the Anti-Clan members. E-123 Omega(Regime): Scourge detected! (Before Scourge manages to cut her face, he is knocked away by Omega's sound waves. Scourge then decides to use his bomb gun) Scourge: Time for Target Practice! (Scourge draws his weapons and shoots at Regime Omega and multiple shot explode when they connect to him. However, Omega does not give up.) E-123 Omega(Regime): King of Moebius dies here! (He runs towards Scourge again, but Scourge continues shooting at him, forcing him to back away) E-123 Omega(Regime): I'LL KILL YOU, SNOT BALL!!! (He runs towards Scourge again, but Scourge continues shooting at him, forcing him to back away. Then, Scourge shoots the remaining bullets, but this time, Omega reflects them and gets close to Scourge) Scourge: So Eggman and Shadow's bot joined Sonic... Tell me: Whose boots are easier to dust off? E-123 Omega(Regime): Shadow's a threat. Just like you. Scourge: Nothing like me. E-123 Omega(Regime): So you're a hero where you come from? Scourge: Nope. It's just that Eggman corrupts robotic minds. While I... Bash them and turn them into scrap metal. (Stage 4: Scourge the Hedgehog vs. E-123 Omega(Regime)! Begin!) (Scourge shuts down Omega) Scourge: I'd have to tell Shadow... there's been a casualty in Team Dark. (Scourge'' is about to kill Regime Omega but he is interrupted by Insurgent Shadow and the Prime Heroes’ arrival. Regime Alicia (who happens to wake up during Scourge's battle) is battling one of the Anti-Clan's members is surprised by this and gets a couple of hits by Monkey Khan. Unable to fight back, she decides to retreat while flying towards Regime Omega's side.)'' Alicia(Regime): We're outnumbered! Let's get out of here! (She retreats from above while carrying the unconscious(but heavy) Omega; leaving an angry Scourge unable to kill them both while he had the chance. Once everything settles down, while the Anti-clan tries to regroup and helping the survivors, Insurgent Shadow and Maria meet up with Fiona, whose emergency device is still on.) Shadow(Insurgency): You can shut it off now. Fiona(Insurgency): Thanks for the back-up, Shadow. (Suddenly, Scourge walks casually towards them while putting his hands onto Fiona as they are not pleased to see him) Scourge: What's up, gang? So, who's up for chili dogs? Amy: Scourge!!! (she grabs Scourge by the arm) Scourge: Woah, wait. OWW! Does she hate chili dogs? Shadow(Insurgency): Fi, what's he doing here? Fiona(Insurgency): My boyfriend could be a big help to us... Espio: Well, well, well. So you came on our little field trip... Monkey Khan: And I'm guessing he didn't arrive alone. Where's Shadow? Scourge:(about the Alternate Shadow) He's right there! He's the one. (Unamused, Amy pulls his arm again, paining him.) Maria(Insurgency): Your eyes. Pure evil. Just like his. Scourge: Who? Sonic? His flying friends took Shadow. Their Shadow. Our. Shadow. Shadow(Insurgency): Quiet. Or I'll cuff and leave you for the police. Scourge: Then why did you save me from them? (Amy pulls his arm) Oww! Knuckles: Shadow's been Captured. We got to bust him out. Maria(Insurgency): Too free your Shadow, we need to complete our mission. Fiona(Insurgency): Nice! I love a good mission! Shadow(Insurgency): Negative. You and your clan lay low. You're a target now(looks at Scourge and grabs him from Amy) And you're too dangerous to run free. (turns to Espio, Amy, Khan, Knuckles, and Insurgency Maria) More of them will be here soon. Go. I'll catch up with you. Scourge:(while being dragged by Insurgency Shadow) I don't like you. (Back at the Prime Dimension, Sonic, Sally, Tails, Rotor, Nicole, and Bunnie are in the Freedom HQ finally found their missing teammates at the meeting hall.) Sonic: ''So you found them. A parallel dimension...Now how do wet get there? Nicole: We don't. We pull them here. Sally: No risk to an away team... Good. Still the same problem, though...How do we do it? Rotor: With this. (Shows them a hologram of the Special Zone portal) Tails: We're gonna modify our Special Zone portal. Pull them all back at once. Sally: You're a genius Tails! (hugs him) Tails: Thanks, Sally. So, is everyone ready? (''The others nod in agreement) Bunnie: Good, because We got some work to do. (Back at the Alternate Universe, somewhere in Station Square, Insurgent Eggman is standing on the rooftop looking at the full moon above while Insurgent Fang walks towards him.) Dr. Eggman(Insurgency): Beautiful. Isn't it? Fang(Insurgency): The moon? Or its light shining off your bald head? Dr. Eggman(Insurgency): I'm pleased you wanted to meet. You're finally ready to join our little club? Fang(Insurgency): Bussiness is bad. Being hunted is worse. Dr. Eggman(Insurgency): After so many refusals... why now? Fang(Insurgency): pause They made it personal. Category:Sonic Injustice: Gods Among Mobians